Vérité,ou conséquence?
by LauJJ41
Summary: Kariel Alexy James découvre qu'elle est la soeur de Jennifer Jareau lorsque ceux qu'elle considère comme ses parents meurent. Comment réagira-t-elle? Et l'équipe réussira-t-elle à attraper le meurtrier des parents de Kari ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour! J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fiction lorsque mon amie m'a conseillée d'écrire quelque chose. C'est la première fois que je fais lire mes textes à quelqu'un, et je dois avouer que ça me fait un peu peur... Mais bon, j'espère que vous aller aimer, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser!**

* * *

**Prologue**  
J'étais assise dans les escaliers,et je regardais la voiture noire s'éloigner tranquillement. Il fesait froid, mais je ne sentais rien. Je fixais devant moi, sans rien apperçevoir, sans rien entendre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Anna-Kate était partie en vacances pour la semaine, Jérémy était chez son père, et mes parents à moi... Eh bien... Ils étaient morts maintenant... Je soupirai, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Je n'y arrivai pourtant pas. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais depuis déjà longtemps. Je devais avoir l'air horrible. Mes yeux, qui d'habitude, étaient d'un bleu si profond devaient être rougis par les larmes, et mes magnifiques cheveux blonds qui tombaient en boucles dans mon dos devaient être entremêlés. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'avais peine à retenir la couverture qu'un agent avait posé sur mon dos, probablement par pitié. Il y avait des gens qui entraient et sortaient de ma maison depuis le début de la nuit. Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter devant ma maison, et resserrai la couverture autour de moi. Je vis six personnes sortir de la voiture. Un homme qui semblait très sérieux montra son badge au policier chargé des entrées et sorties et il les laissa passer. La première chose qui me frappa d'abord fut notre ressemblance. Elle avait les même yeux et les même cheveux que moi, et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, exactement comme moi. Elle tenait la main d'une femme aux cheveux bruns, qui essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Les autres la regardaient et semblaient prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Elle semblait tellement triste que j'eu pitié d'elle. Soudainement, son regard s'assombrit, et elle sécha ses larmes de sa main valide. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns croisa mon regard. Elle sembla d'abord très surprise, puis chuchotta quelque chose à la blonde, qui regarda dans ma direction. Elle lâcha immédiatement la main de son amie, et avança vers moi. Elle s'assied à côté de moi dans l'escalier, puis me dit tellement doucement que je ne faillis ne pas l'entendre :  
- Salut. Je m'appelle Jennifer, mais tu peux m'appeller JJ.  
Je la regardai dans les yeux, et répondit sur le même ton :  
- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Kariel, mais tu peux m'appeller Kari.  
Elle ajouta, plus pour elle même que pour moi:  
-Je sais, Kari.  
_Bien sûr qu'elle sait ton nom. Elle a vu le dossier. Oh mon dieu... Les photos... Les corps... Je ne les reverrai plus jamais..._  
Je recommençai à pleurer. Jennifer me prit dans ses bras, et me chuchotta que tout allait bien aller. Et à ce moment-là, je me surpris à la croire. De tout mon coeur.

* * *

**Voilà... Je sais, c'était très court, mais j'ai déjà écrit la suite. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils.**

**LauJJ41**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

La nuit avait été courte. Trop courte. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir, et de toute manière, j'aurais probablement fait des cauchemars. C'était moi ,qui avait découvert les corps. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était que Jennifer me remenait à l'hôtel avec elle et son équipe. Je m'étais assise sur le lit, et j'avais écrit. J'adorais écrire, et j'écrivais tout le temps. Cette nuit, j'avais couvert deux cahiers. Le premier était ce que je ressentais et j'avais écrit une histoire dans le deuxième. C'était l'histoire d'une petite fille qui s'appellait Arielle. Elle avait des pouvoirs magiques qui lui permettait de parler aux morts. L'histoire m'était venue immédiatement... Peut-être simplement parce que je donnerais tout pour dire au revoir à mes parents pour la dernière fois... Jennifer avait passé la nuit à me regarder écrire, et elle semblait aussi fatiguée que moi. Nous n'avions pas échangée un mot depuis qu'elle m'avait parlée hier soir, mais c'était comme si je la connaissait depuis toujours. C'était vraiment étrange. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais tout lui dire, et qu'elle comprendrait. Enfin... C'était vrai que nous nous ressemblions vraiment beaucoup... Son équipe l'avait vaguement mentionné hier soir, mais rien d'autre ne nous liait. Je sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit.  
- Salut les blondes!  
Je me retournai vers une jeune femme rousse, habillée de toute sorte de couleurs. Je la regardai étrangement. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de JJ.  
- Je m'appelle Pénéloppe. Je suis venu de Quantico dès qu'Emily m'a appellée. Comment allez-vous?  
Je ne répondit pas et baissai les yeux. JJ répondit pour nous deux.  
- Je... C'est difficile Garcia. Et tu sais pour... Enfin. Je te présente Kariel.  
Elle se retourna vers moi.  
- Tu sais, JJ m'a beaucoup parlée de toi. Toute l'équipe savait déjà qui tu était et... Aille!  
Je levai les yeux et vis que JJ lui avait balançé son pied dans les tibias. Elles eurent une genre de conversation avec le regard, et je compris que Pénéloppe avait trop parlé.  
Mais de quoi elles parlaient?  
Je secouai la tête et décida de changer de sujet.  
- Je... Heum... Qui est Emily? Et pourquoi Jennifer t'appelle Garcia?  
Pénéloppe me sourit.  
- Emily est la meilleure amie de JJ. Et Garcia est mon nom de famille. Tu sais que JJ ne laisse jamais personne l'appeller Jennifer?  
Je rougis et baissai les yeux.  
- Je... Heum... Désolé. Je...  
- Non! Ça va. Tu peux m'appeller comme tu veux, c'est Garcia qui dit n'importe quoi.  
Je levai la tête pour voir JJ fusiller Pénéloppe du regard, et cette dernière sourire.  
- vous laisse. À plus tard blondie! Salut mini-JJ.  
Elle sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée. JJ me regarda et s'excusa.  
- Désolé... Elle est toujours comme ça... Tu devrais la voir avec Morgan. C'est encore pire. Et tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'appelle Jennifer. C'est vrai que personne ne le fait, mais toi tu peux.  
Je la regardai tandis qu'elle continuais de parler. Je me mis à rire.  
- Ça va? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui. C'est simplement que tu n'a pas besoin de m'expliquer tout ça. J'ai compris.  
Elle rougit.  
- Alors... Quesqu'on fait?  
Je réfléchis, puis j'eu une idée.  
- On joue au jeu des vingt questions. Je jouais tout le temps avec Anna lorsque nous n'avions rien à faire.  
Elle sembla réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.  
- D'accord. Tu commences.  
- Okay. Heum... Es-tu mariée?  
- Non. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir personne en dehors de l'équipe. Et toi?  
- Je sors avec Jérémy Evans depuis un an. Depuis quand travaille-tu au FBI?  
- Bientôt cinq ans. À quelle école tu vas?  
- Au Memorial High School. Où as-tu grandi?  
- En Pensylvannie. J'étais capitaine de l'équipe de soccer, et j'ai eu une bourse pour jouer à l'université. Et toi? Tu fais du sport?  
- Je suis la capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders du MHS. Ma meilleure amie est la co-capitaine.  
- Elle s'appelle comment?  
- Anna-Kate Fields.  
Je la vis sourire. Le même sourire qu'avait ma mère lorsque je lui avait dit pour Jérémy et moi.  
Ma mère.  
Mon regard s'assombrit aussitôt, et je m'en voulu d'avoir pu oublier aussi facilement mes parents. Mais quel genre de personne j'étais?  
- Jennifer?  
- Oui?  
- Vous aller attraper celui qui a fait ça à mes parents, pas vrai?  
Elle me regarda, et prit ma main dans la sienne.  
- Je te le promet.

* * *

**Voilà. C'était le chapitre 1. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vais mettre le chapitre 2 cette après-midi. Bonne journée!**

**LauJJ41**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**  
La journée passa très rapidement. Nous restâmes dans la chambre presque toute la journée, ne sortant que pour aller manger. Nous sursautâmes donc lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte.  
- Ça doit être Emily. Je vais ouvrir.  
Je hochai la tête. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, puis quelqu'un la claqua. Tout se passa soudainement très rapidement: JJ qui me criait de me cacher, tandis qu'elle se battait avec un homme. Je figeai, incapable de bouger. L'homme frappa JJ au visage, et elle répliqua avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle jeta un regard vers moi, et l'homme en profita pour la frapper de nouveau. Elle tomba au sol. Je remarquai son arme sur le bureau, à côté de moi. Je me précipitai et l'attrapai. L'homme me regarda, et sourit.  
- Kariel. Tu sais que tu ne tirera pas. Lâche ton arme.  
- Non.  
Ma voix était dûre et chargée de colère, ce qui me surprit. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'étais, en vrai. L'homme éclata de rire, et je vis Jennifer se relever derrière lui. Elle avait du sang qui lui coulait sur la joue, et me fit signe de ne rien dire.  
- Tu sais, c'est elle qui devrait te protèger. Mais je comprends.  
Je le regardai, surprise.  
- Quoi? Ne me fait pas croire qu'elle ne t'a rien dit. Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
- De... De quoi vous parlez?  
Il s'avança vers moi, et baissa l'arme vers le sol. J'étais trop préocupée par ce qu'il disait pour prendre conscience du reste.  
- Ce ne sont pas tes vrai parents, Kariel. Ils n'étaient chargés que de ta protection. Et elle, dit-il en pointant derrière lui, sans détourner son regard du mien et inconscient de ce qui allait suivre, elle, c'est ta soeur.  
À ce moment là, JJ le frappa derrière les jambes, et il tomba au sol, inconscient. Elle attrapa sa paire de menottes et lui attacha les mains. Elle appella quelqu'un,et raccrocha rapidement. Elle ne leva jamais les yeux vers moi, et ne se rendit donc pas compte que j'avais ramassé l'arme sur le sol. Je reculai lentement, en la tenant pointée sur l'homme au sol. Je me laissai glisser sur le mur derrière moi, et JJ leva les yeux vers moi à ce moment.  
- Kariel?  
Je fixai devant moi. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais comme paralisée.  
- Kariel, lâche cette arme.  
Elle s'avança vers moi, et je me repliai sur moi-même encore plus. Elle cessa d'avancer. J'avais peur. Vraiment très peur. Je ne savais pas de quoi... Je crois que ce qui me terrifiait le plus était moi. La personne que j'étais devenue m'effrayait. Je réussit tout de même à placer quatre mots.  
- De quoi il parlait?  
Elle me regarda avec tellement de douceur dans ses yeux que j'eu envie de laisser tomber l'arme et de lui faire confiance.  
_Quoi?Ne ne fait pas croire qu'elle ne t'a rien dit._  
Ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête et me firent resserer ma prise sur l'arme. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur toute l'équipe de Jennifer. Ils arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils me virent.  
- Kariel?  
Je levai les yeux vers Pénéloppe. Elle semblait aussi terrifiée que moi.  
- Laisse tomber cette arme,s'il te plait. Je déteste ça. Ça me fait peur...  
Je regardai l'arme dans mes mains, puis Pénéloppe, et enfin, Jennifer.  
Je laisser tomber l'arme sur le sol et Jennifer se précipita pour la ramasser, et la tendre à Emily, avant de s'avançer vers me prit dans ses bras,alors que je pleurais, exactement comme la veille.  
- Chuuut... Ça va aller...  
_Quoi?Ne me fait pas croire qu'elle ne t'a rien dit._  
Je m'écartai brusquement.  
- De quoi il parlait?  
Il n'y avait que de la colère dans ma voix. La peur et la tristesse s'étaient laissés dominés.  
Je vis Jennifer soupirer, puis me dire:  
- Il avait raison.  
Je faillis m'étouffer.  
- Je...Quoi?  
- C'est vrai,Kariel. Tu es ma soeur.  
Je levai les yeux vers les autres, qui hochèrent la tête.  
- Ils... Ils savaient?  
Elle hocha la tête. Je me levai tellement vite que personne ne me vit venir. Je sortit de la chambre et claquai la porte. Je me précipitai dans la rue,ne sachant pas trop où aller.  
Voilà comment mon monde venait de s'écrouler.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que vous aimiez ma fiction. Je vous promet d'essayer d'écrire des chapitres plus longs. Je crois que celui-ci l'est déjà plus que les trois autres. Mais bon, je vous laisse lire et juger par vous même.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**  
Je me dirigeai vers ma cachette. Personne, à part Anna-Kate et Jérémy, savaient où elle se trouvait. Je me dirigeai vers la plage, et escaladai les roches. Je me retrouvai dans une genre de clairière, qui surplombait toute la ville. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol et me mis à pleurer. Pourquoi ils ne m'avaient rien dit? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me le cacher! C'était ma vie! J'essuyais rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues, et sortit mon téléphone, qui n'arrêtait pas de vibrer dans ma poche.  
Numéro inconnu.  
Je le laissai sonner, mais la personne rappella. Une fois. Deux fois. Je soupirai et l'ouvrit.  
- Allô?  
J'entendis respirer, mais personne ne me parla.  
- Allô?  
À nouveau, je n'eu aucune réponse. Je m'apprêtais à raccrocher, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un parler:  
- Je sais où tu es. Tu as cinq minutes pour te sauver.  
Et la ligne coupa.  
Je ne perdis pas de temps et bondit sur mes pieds. J'étais terrorisée. Je descendis les roches aussi vite que je le pouvais et courus sur la plage. Je me retrouvai dans la rue, et accélérai vers l'hôtel. J'entrai et montai les escaliers vers les quatrième étage. J'arrivai à la porte 324 et martelai la porte de coups de poings. Elle s'ouvrit quelque secondes plus tard sur Jennifer Jareau, qui avait les yeux avait probablement dût pleurer. Derrière elle se tenait Pénéloppe et Emily. Je me jetai dans ses bras.  
- Kariel? Quesque...  
- Il sait où je suis. Je...  
Je ne finit pas ma phrase que Jennifer s'emparait de mon téléphone pour le tendre à Pénéloppe, tandis qu'Emily sortait de la chambre, son propre téléphone dans la main. Elle devait probablement parler avec son équipe, tandis que Pénéloppe commença a pianoter rapidement sur les touches de mon téléphone.  
- Il a dit que j'avais... que j'avais cinq minutes pour me sauver... Je...  
- Chuuut... C'est fini...  
Je ne sais pas comment de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais mon dernier souvenir fut que quelqu'un me transportait jusqu'au lit et me souhaitait bonne nuit.

J'avais fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, mais je m'était calmée lorsque Jennifer était restée avec moi. J'avais décidé que je voulais des expliquations sur notre... Heum... Situation familiale..? Et j'étais déterminée à avoir des réponses. J'attendis donc que nous soyons seules et commençai à questionner Jennifer:  
- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais su que tu étais ma soeur?  
Elle me regarda.  
- C'était pour te protèger... Mes parents...  
Elle se reprit.  
- Nos parents m'ont annonçé que j'allais avoir une soeur lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans. Lorsque tu es née, je suis revenue à la maison. J'avais commencé l'université. Je suis restée trois semaines en Pennsylvannie avec toi et les parents.  
Elle s'interrompit, et je cru qu'elle n'allait pas continuer, mais elle reprit:  
- Je suis revenue pour les vacances de Noël. C'était un mois plus tard. Et c'est là que nous avons commençé à avoir les lettres.  
Elle semblait tellement triste. Elle avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, et semblait prête à pleurer à tout moment. J'imagine que je ne devais pas avoir l'air mieux qu'elle... Elle était ma soeur, oui,mais je ne savais rien d'elle, et elle ne savait rien de moi. Je ne savais même pas si elle obtiendrait ma garde. Et c'était probablement ce qui me troublait le plus. Je ne pouvais pas l'haïr. Même si elle m'avait menti, c'était impossible.  
- Quelles lettres?  
- Elles disaient toutes la même chose: Je sais où elle est, et je l'aurai.  
Elle s'interrompit encore une fois, et je vis dans ses yeux combien c'était difficile pour elle de tout me raconter.  
- Tu peux finir de tout me raconter demain, si tu veux.  
Elle me sourit.  
- Merci. C'est vraiment difficile pour moi parce que je... Enfin... Ils ont demandés à Sarah et à Lucas de te protèger, et je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te dire au revoir.  
Je me levai et m'assied à côté d'elle et je pris sa main dans la mienne. Il y eu un de ces moments de silence. Vous savez, comme ceux dans le films, où aucun des deux personnages ne sait quoi dire, et semble perdu dans ses propres pensées? Et bien, c'était un de ceux là. Ce fut moi qui brisai le silence, en posant la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début:  
- Comment ils s'appellent? Je veux dire... Nos parents?  
Elle me sourit. Pas un sourire forçé, comme elle me fesait depuis hier. Non. Un vrai sourire.  
- Sandy et Michael Jareau. Je les ai appellés dès que j'ai appris pour tes parents. Ils... Heum... Ils sont en route pour venir te voir...  
- C'est vrai?  
Elle sembla surprise que je n'ai pas l'air fachée. Elle devait probablement s'attendre à ce que je me mette à hurler, ou que je me sauve comme hier soir. Une partie de moi était toujours dévastée par la mort de mes parents, mais je savais qu'ils n'auraient pas voulus que je pleure pour toujours. Je m'efforçais donc d'être forte, même si par moment, c'était vraiment très difficile. Mais je ne pouvais pas résister à la tentation de les rencontrer.  
- Oui. Ils seront ici demain matin. Oh, tu sais, l'équipe voudrait te rencontrer. Enfin, tu connais déjà Em et Garcia, mais les autres voudraient faire ta connaissance.  
- D'accord. Quand?  
Elle regarda sa montre.  
- Maintenant?  
- D'accord.  
Je me levai, et elle m'entraina dehors avec elle.

Nous entrâmes dans un petit restaurant. Jennifer nous dirigea vers le fond, et je reconnus immédiatement Emily dans le groupe. Elle était assise à côté de Pénéloppe, et il y avait quatre hommes dont j'ignorais le nom. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle apperçut Emily.  
- Salut! Je vous présente Kariel. Kari, c'est Hotch, Spencer, David et Derek.  
Ils me saluèrent tous à l'appel de leurs noms. Je m'assied entre Spencer et Jennifer, écoutant leur conversations une bonne partie de la soirée. Je fut interrompu lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai le numéro, que je reconnu aussitôt, et m'empressai de décrocher. Anna-Kate.

- Salut!  
- Kari! Ça va? J'ai appris pour tes parents... Je suis en route pour revenir.  
- Quoi? Mais tu va passer la nuit en avion!  
- Je m'en fou. Sérieusement Kari. Comment tu vas?

Je soupirai, et remarquai que les autres avaient arrêtés de parler et écoutaient ma conversation. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, et j'étais plutôt touchée qu'ils fassent aussi attention à moi. Nous nous connaissions que depuis quelques heures.

- Je... Bien. Enfin... Mieux. Je te raconterai quand tu sera ici. Tu me manques.  
- Tu me manques aussi. Tu as parlée à Jer? Il m'a appellé tout à l'heure et semblait vraiment inquiet...  
- Je... Non. J'ai oublier. Je vais l'appeller tout de suite.  
- Okay. Bonne nuit Kari. Je passe te voir demain.  
- Bye Anna.  
Je raccrochai, et appellai immédiatement Jérémy. J'avais complètement oublier de l'appeller, et je m'en voulais un décrocha quelques secondes plus tard.  
- Kariel! Oh mon dieu... Ça va?  
- Oui. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appellé Jer. Je...  
- Hey... Ça va. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses en tête.  
- Oui. Beaucoup. Tu rentres bientôt?  
Il soupira.  
- J'ai parlé à papa. Il ne veut pas que je rentres. Je serai là dans un mois. Je suis tellement désolé Kari. Je...  
- Ça va. Anna va être ici demain.  
- Avec Anna, tu ne pourra pas t'ennuyer.  
Je pouffai de rire. Effectivement, avec Anna-Kate, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire.  
- Bonne nuit Kari. Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi. Bye.  
Je raccrochai, et regardai JJ, qui m'interrogeait du regard.  
- J'ai parlé avec Anna. Elle rentre demain, mais Jer est coincé chez son père durant un mois encore.  
Elle me sourit.  
- J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.  
Et je vis qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle semblait réellement vouloir faire partie de ma vie.

* * *

**L'école recommence demain,alors je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible ce soir et de vous poster le quatrième chapitre demain. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent de temps de lire et de laisser une review,ça m'aide à m'améliorer.N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner des conseils. Comme je l'ai déjà dit,c'est la toute première fois que j'écris quelque chose,et je sais parfaitement que c'est loin d'être parfait. Bonne soirée!**

**LauJJ41**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 4. Je l'ai réecrit plusieurs fois, et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais je devais écrire la rencontre entre Kariel, ses parents et Anna-Kate. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour le prochain chapitre, et j'essaie toujours d'écrire les chapitres le plus longs possible. Mes pratiques de soccer vont se terminer cette semaine, et je vais donc pouvoir poster beaucoup plus rapidement. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**  
J'étais nerveuse. Très nerveuse. Les parents de Jennifer venaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et je tournai en rond dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je me retournai vers Emily, à qui j'avais demandée de rester. Jennifer étaient allée parler à Hotch, et m'avait dit qu'elle revenait dans cinq minutes. C'était il y avait dix minutes.  
- Emmy?  
Ma voix me parut tellement enfantine que je baissai les yeux. Elle leva les yeux vers moi.  
- Oui?  
- Et si... Et si ils ne m'aiment pas?  
Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. Elle me força à la regarder dans les yeux.  
- Ils vont t'adorer, Kari. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je ferais tout pour JJ et pour toi.  
Je lui sourit, et elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Jennifer entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là. Je me précipitai dans ses bras.  
- J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée...  
- Mais non,voyons! Je ne te laisserai jamais, maintenant.  
Nous nous assîmes sur le lit et nous mirent à parler. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, et je me reculai dans le lit,vers Emily. Jennifer sembla remarquer ma réaction, puisqu'elle me sourit.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas un psychopathe. Je te le promet.  
Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et se leva.  
Je me tournai vers Emily et lui demandai:  
- Qu'avez vous fait de celui qui est entré dans notre chambre hier?  
- Il est en prison. Il n'était qu'un pion pour notre homme. Il s'appellait Jesse Mayer. Ne t'inquiète était tellement fâché qu'il a tout avoué. C'était l'interrogatoire le plus rapide que je n'ai jamais vu.  
Je me mis à rire. Je n'avais jamais vu Morgan en colère, et je ne le souhaitais pas non plus. Jennifer revint dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, en compagnie d'un homme et d'une femme. La femme devait avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux blonds. Elle avait les yeux verts et portait un manteau noir. Elle ressemblait terriblement à Jennifer, et je conclus donc qu'elle devait me ressembler aussi. L'homme devait avoir le même âge. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Je remarquai que je serrais la main d'Emily lorsque celle-ci serra la mienne en retour. Je regardai Jennifer,paniquant. Elle remarqua sans doute ce que j'essayais de lui dire puisqu'elle commença:  
- Kari, je te présente ma mère et mon pè ... Ce sont tes parents aussi mais...  
- Tu peux simplement nous appeller Sandy et Michael, si tu veux, me dit madame Jareau.  
Je les regardais chacun leur tour.  
- Je... Bonjour...?  
Sandy me sourit et vint s'assoir à ma doite. Je ne lâchai pas la main d'Emily.  
- Je suis vraiment très heureuse de te revoir, Kariel. Tu m'a terriblement manqué. Je pense à toi tout les jours depuis quinze ans.  
Je restai sans voix. Elle m'aimait?  
- Tu sais, lorsque JJ m'a appellée, j'ai fondu en larmes.  
Elle continua.  
- C'est elle qui à eu le plus de mal à accepter le fait que nous ayons demandés à Sarah et Lucas de te protèger. Nous avions décidés de ne pas l'avertir lorsque nous leurs avons demandés. Nous savions à quel point ça allait l'affecter. Mais si c'était à refaire, je referais tout autrement, tu sais. Je m'en suis tellement voulu, à moi aussi.  
Je retrouvai enfin ma voix. J'étais un peu en colère.  
- Mes parents étaient des gens formidables. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leurs ait arrivés.  
- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que JJ et Emily vont tout faire pour attraper celui qui à fait ça.  
Je baissai les yeux et ma colère retomba. Je savais qu'elle disait vrai.  
- L'enterrement est la semaine prochaine. Vous allez venir?  
- Bien sûr, ma chérie. C'était mes meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs, j'ai ceci pour toi. Ils me l'avaient donnés il y a quatorze ans.  
Je pris l'enveloppe qu'elle me tendait, et l'ouvrit.  
_Bonjour mon ange._  
_Si tu as cette lettre un jour,c'est que ton père et moi ne sommes plus avec toi aujourd'hui. Et aussi, que tu connais la vérité. Tu sais, Sandy et Michael sont des personnes formidables. C'étaient nos meilleurs amis. Ne leurs en veut pas de ne rien t'avoir dit. On fait beaucoup de choses par amour. Ils ont choisis de te protèger, même si cela voulait dire renonçer à te connaitre. Et tu sais, il y a Stéphanie et Jennifer,aussi. Ce sont tes soeurs, mon ange. Et te connaissant, tu as du être tellement en colère lorsque tu l'a appris! Tu as toujours voulu avoir une soeur... Voilà que tu en as deux. Nous avons aussi confié ta garde à Jennifer. Elle t'aimait tellement. Elle t'aimera jusqu'a la fin de tes jours. Et n'oublie jamais que nous allons veiller sur toi d'où nous sommes. Nous t'aimons tellement Kariel._  
_Maman et papa_  
J'essuyai mes larmes, et tendit la lettre à Jennifer. Elle la lut, puis resta stupéfaite.  
- Quoi? Moi?  
- Quoi, toi?demanda Emily?  
- Ils... Ils m'ont confiés sa garde.  
Je me jetai dans ses bras et pleurai. De joie ou de tristesse, je ne savais pas, mais je savais que j'allais aller mieux. Ils savaient ce qui allait arriver, et ils avaient acceptés en décidant de m'adopter.  
- Jenny?  
- Oui?  
- Pourquoi maman à écrit que j'avait une autre soeur? Stéphanie?  
Elle me regarda, mais ce fut Michael qui me répondit.  
- Stéphanie est aussi ta soeur. Elle s'est suicidée avant ta naissance.  
Je le regardai, et vit Jennifer baisser la tête. Je compris soudainement comment ça avait du être difficile pour elle, de perdre ses deux soeurs d'un seul coup.  
- Ne pleure pas. Je suis là, moi.  
Elle me sourit, et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras. J'avais une nouvelle famille.

J'avais décidée de prendre l'air. Sandy et Michael étaient retournés en Pennsylvannie il y avait quelques heures, et j'en avait asser de rester dans la chambre. Jennifer avait dit qu'elle allait me rejoindre et de l'attendre dans le hall d'entrée. Je fut surprise de trouver Anna-Kate, qui entrait dans l'hôtel.  
- Anna!  
Je me précipitai vers elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je sourit.  
- Salut. Quesque tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu étais avec pleins d'agents du FBI?  
Je rigolai, et lui racontai tout. Du fait que j'avais découvert les corps, jusqu'a la rencontre avec mes parents biologiques de tout à l'heure.  
- Alors... Tu as une soeur?  
- Oui. Justement,c'est elle.  
Je vis Jennifer descendre l'escalier en compagnie d'Emily. Elles ne se laissaient donc jamais? Je me mit à rire.  
- Pourquoi tu ris?  
- Tu vois la blonde? C'est elle,ma soeur. Et celle à côté, c'est son amie, Emily. Elle sont toujours ensemble. Un peu comme toi et moi.  
Elle me prit la main, et les deux filles arrivèrent à côté de nous.  
- Salut! Je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Anna-Kate. Elle, c'est ma soeur, Jennifer, mais tout le monde l'appelle JJ. Et elle, c'est Emily.  
- Salut. Hey Smiley, c'est ton clône!  
Je lui donnai un coup de coude et nous éclâtames de rire. Ma soeur me regarda comme si j'étais folle.  
- Donc, comment c'était ton voyage?  
Elle fit une grimace et je souris. Elle détestait voyager.  
- Ils m'ont forçés à faire de l'escalade, bougonna-t-elle.  
Je m'étouffai de rire. La plus grande peur d'Anna était les hauteurs, et ses parents avaient trouvés un moyen de lui faire faire de l'escalade?  
- Arrête de rire. Moi au moins je n'ai pas peur des clowns.  
- Hey! Ils me font peur.  
Je sourit et me tournai vers ma soeur.  
- Bon. On fait quoi?  
Elle regarda Emily et sourirent.

Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre plusieurs heures plus tard. Nous étions allées au parc d'attraction dans la ville voisine, et nous avions tout fait. Emmy et Jenny nous avaient toutes les deux gagnées un super gros ourson en peluche au stand de tir, et Anna et moi avions fait tous les manèges. Nous avions laissés Anna chez elle avant de revenir, et je m'étais endormie dans la voiture. Ce fut ma soeur qui me réveilla.  
- Hey Kari. Nous sommes arrivés.  
Je me frottai les yeux et sortit de la voiture. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que mes souvenirs revinrent...

_J'étais dans un salon. Je devais avoir trois ans. Maman était à côtée de moi, et je jouais avec ma barbie. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Maman alla l'ouvrir et je la reconnus. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune, mais elle restait magnifique. Maman s'approcha de moi avec la jeune fille, et me dit:_  
_- Tu te souviens de Jennifer, Kariel? C'est ta soeur._  
_Je me mis à rire et levai les bras vers Jennifer. Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la joue._  
_- Je t'aime Kari._

Je me tournai vers Jennifer.  
- Tu venais me voir souvent, lorsque j'étais seule avec maman?  
Elle me regarda.  
- Comment tu...  
- Je me souviens.  
Elle me sourit.  
- À toutes les semaines. Elle avait acceptée que je viennes, mais n'avait rien dit à ton père. Il n'aurait pas été d'accord. J'ai arrêtée de venir lorsqu'il est devenu dangereux que tu te souvienne de moi.  
Je lui prit la main et nous montâmes à notre chambre. Emily s'écroula sur le lit à côté de moi, tandis que Jennifer prit place sur l'autre.  
- Alors... Tu peux finir de me raconter ce qui s'est passé?  
Elle cligna des yeux, et sembla surprise.  
- Je... D'accord.  
Elle prit une grande respiration et continua son histoire.  
- Après un certains temps, mes parents se sont mis à sérieusement s'inquièter pour les lettres. Ils ont donc décidés qu'il serait mieux pour toi d'aller vivre chez Sarah et Lucas quelques temps. Mais le quelque temps est vite devint rapidement pour toujours. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, plus aucun de nous ne pouvait avoir de contacts avec toi.  
Elle arrêta de parler, et se leva. Elle éteignit la lumière. Bientôt, les deux filles dormaient, mais moi,je me posait encore des questions...  
Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque j'allais retourner à l'école? Et allais-je devoir déménager avec Jennifer?  
Je soupirai et m'endormis dans un monde peuplé de cauchemars.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 5. J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire, alors les idées seraient les bienvenue. Je sais qu'il est court, mais je vous promet de mettre le chapitre 6 très rapidement. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**  
Je me réveillai avant Jennifer et Emily. J'avais fait beaucoup de cauchemars et j'étais incapable de dormir. J'avais trop peur. Je voyais toujours les corps, dans mes rêves, mais j'étais avec eux. Je me voyais, couchée sur le sol, aux côtés de mes parents. Morte. Je me levai donc sans faire de bruit, m'habillai et sortit dehors. J'avais besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un.

J'entrai dans le cimetière. Il n'était que huit heures, mais la ville était déjà bien réveillée. Je commençai à marcher entre les pierres tombales, et m'arrêtai finalement au bout de trois minutes de marche.  
**Avery Emma White**  
Je me laissai tomber à genoux devant la tombe.  
Avery était notre meilleure amie, à Anna et moi. Nous étions inséparables. Puis, il y avait eu l'accident. Nous revenions de chez Anna. Nous avions regardés un film, et nous avions décidés d'aller dormir chez moi. Avery avait un an de plus que nous. Elle avait son permis de conduire temporaire. Je me souvenais d'avoir entendu les pneus glisser sur la route. La voiture nous avaient percutée de plein fouet, puis nous étions tombés en bas du pont, dans la rivière. J'étais assise à l'arrière. Anna et Avery étaient à l'avant. J'avais réussi à sortir mes deux amies de la voiture, mais elles étaient toutes les deux inconscientes. Les policiers m'avaient retrouvés sur le bord de la rivière en tenant Avery dans mes bras, tandis qu'Anna pleurait. Elle déjà morte. Ils avaient déclarés que le conducteur de l'autre voiture était ivre. Je m'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu sauver Avery. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, Anna me rappellait que je l'avait sauvée, elle, et que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour Avery.  
- Salut Angel. Tu sais, tu me manques... Ça fait un an aujourd'hui...  
Je me mis à arracher du gazon.  
- Papa et maman sont morts, Aver. Toi et eux... À simplement deux trois jours de différence. C'est tellement difficile... Je...  
Je ne parvint pas à continuer tellement ma voix tremblait. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là, à pleurer par moment, ou bien à parler avec Avery, mais je su que je m'étais endormie lorsque je pris conscience que le soleil se couchait déjà.  
- À bientôt, Aver. Je te promet que je ne prendrai pas un an à venir, cette fois.

J'entrai dans l'hôtel et montai vers ma chambre. Dès que j'ouvris la porte, ce fut une Jennifer Jareau super en colère qui m'accueillit.  
_Oh Oh..._  
- Kariel Alexy James, tu sais quel heure il est? Et tu sais qu'il y a un psychopathe qui essaie de te tuer? J'ai cru qu'il t'avait eu... Mais où étais-tu?  
J'entrai en silence dans la chambre et m'assied sur le lit. Ma soeur continua sa crise.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appellée? J'étais tellement inquiète! J'allais appeller l'équipe pour qu'elle vienne à ta recherche!  
Je levai les yeux vers elle. Mais pourquoi tout le monde voulait me contrôler? J'en avais asser.  
-C'est Pénéloppe qui à mon cellulaire. Et pour ton information, j'étais au cimetière voir ma meilleure amie. Elle est morte il y a un an jour pour jour. Et je sais parfaitement qu'il y a un malade qui veut m'attraper, mais ça ma chère, c'est TON travail. Je me suis endormie devant sa tombe. Tu es contente,maintenant? Tu veux que je te fasse un rapport de ce que je compte faire demain aussi?  
Je me levai et m'apprêtai à resortir.  
- Ne sors pas. C'est dangereux. Tu restes ici Kariel.  
J'explosai de colère. Je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de l'être; elle était inquiète. Elle se souciait réellement de moi. Mais mes émotions étaient tellement confuses...  
- Mais arrête de toujours me dire quoi faire! Tu n'es pas ma mère, et tu ne le sera jamais. Elle est morte!  
Je claquai la porte en larmes et me dirigeai vers celle au bout du couloir. Je cognai et ce fut une Emily Prentiss en pyjama qui m'ouvrit.  
- Hey... Ça va?  
Elle me fit entrer.  
- Je... Elle ne comprend pas! Elle veut tout contrôler! J'étais allée au cimetière voir mon amie, et je me suis endormie. Dès que je suis entrée,elle s'est mise à me crier dessus! Ce n'est pas juste.  
Elle me prit la main.  
- Je sais Kariel. J'ai parlée avec Anna-Kate, et elle m'a dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances que tu y soit. Je croyais que JJ le savait aussi... Elle t'aime terriblement. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. C'est normal...  
Je soupirai.  
- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit quoi faire? J'ai 15 ans,pas 5.  
Elle se mit à rire.  
- Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Je vais aller parler à JJ. Je reviens.  
Elle sortit de la chambre, et je m'endormis aussitôt. Je ne l'entendit même pas revenir.

Le lendemain, je retournai dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas parler à Jennifer, et j'étais toujours en colère. Je savais qu'elle ne s'y trouverait pas car Emily m'avait dit qu'elle retournait travailler aujourd'hui. Je regardai donc la télévison seule toute la journée. J'eu donc la chance de réfléchir toute la journée. Vers 4 heures, je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai vers le poste de police. Lorsque j'entrai, tout le monde me regarda. Je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas me laisser entrer, et je décidai donc de mentir... un peu.  
- Je... Bonjour. Je m'appelle Kariel Jam... Heum... Jareau. Je suis la soeur de l'agent Jennifer Jareau du FBI.  
L'homme me laissa passer aussitôt. Je me dirigeai vers la salle qu'occupait l'équipe de ma soeur, et me plantai en plein milieu de la pièce.  
- Bon. Je veux savoir où vous en êtes. Je n'en peut plus de rester enfermée à l'hôtel toute la journée.  
Spencer me regarda comme si j'étais folle, tandis que je sentais déjà que ma soeur allait protester. Ce fut donc Derek qui me sauva.  
- Dit donc JJ, vous avez le même caractère. Toutes les deux têtues.  
Emily pouffa de rire, tandis que je lui sourit pour le remercier. Jennifer le fusilla du regard. Hotch entra dans la salle et dit enfin:  
- Nous sommes prêts à donner le profil.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle était pleine à craquer, et l'équipe commença:  
- L'homme que nous recherchons est blanc. Il possède probablement une voiture de sport, et à probablement eu une enfance difficile. Il ne souhaite pas être discret, et a plusieurs complices. Il est très dangereux. Si vous le croiser, méfiez-vous. N'essayez pas de lui parler et tirez immédiatement.  
Les policiers quittèrent la salle rapidement et se mirent au travail. Je vit que ma soeur me regardait, et j'essayai donc de me sauver, mais elle me rattrapa.  
- Écoute Kariel, je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus hier soir. J'étais tellement inquiète... J'ai cru qu'il t'avait eu... Je ne savais pas pour ton amie. Tu aurais du me le dire, j'aurais pu t'emmener là-bas et rester avec toi pour te protèger...  
Je la regardai sans rien dire et lui sourit discrètement.  
- Alors... Je pourrais te la présenter?  
Elle me sourit.  
- Je suis désolée moi aussi... Je n'aurais pas du te dire toutes ces choses. Je ne les pensais pas.  
Elle me prit dans ses bras puis me regarda sérieusement.  
- Je... Tu sais que tu m'a terriblement manquée toutes ces années,non?  
Je hochai la tête.  
- Je suis contente de te revoir.  
Je lui sourit.  
- Tu sais... Tu va devoir retourner à l'école. Ce serait plus sûr pour toi...  
Je soupirai.  
-Je sais Jen. J'ai vraiment envie d'y retourner. Anna et Jer me manquent...  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- J'y retournerai après l'enterrement.  
Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et me prit dans ses bras. Le simple fait de penser à l'enterrement me serrait le coeur, et je savais que se ne serait pas facile.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir poster ce chapitre plus tôt! Mon ordinateur ne voulait pas ouvrir internet, et j'en profite donc pendant qu'il marche pour votre le mettre. Je sais qu'il est court, mais je vais mettre le chapitre 7 très bientôt, je vous le promet! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lires!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**  
Je m'étais endormie dans la salle de repos. Jennifer était restée près de moi, à jouer dans mes cheveux. Emily était venue la rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard.  
- Comment elle va?  
Elle soupira.  
- C'est encore dûr pour elle. Surtout avec la mort de son amie...  
Emily soupira à son tour.  
- Anna-Kate m'a racontée ce qui s'était passé...  
- C'est vrai?  
Elle eu l'air surprise.  
- Kariel ne t'a rien dit?  
- Non.  
- Tu sais au moins comment s'appelle son amie?  
- Non. Je ne lui ai pas posée de questions.  
Emily lui raconta donc tout. Du fait que j'avais sauvée Anna, comment j'avais tenu Aver dans mes bras, morte, et que je n'étais pas allée sur la tombe d'Aver depuis l'enterrement.  
- Ça à dut être tellement difficile pour elle. J'aurais tellement voulu être là, et pouvoir la soutenir...  
- Hey... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu fait tout ce que tu peux pour elle. Elle t'adore.  
Ma soeur ne répondit pas, pas tout à fait convaincue.  
- Alors pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais parlée de son amie? Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à attraper celui qui à détruit sa vie? Je...  
- Jennifer, l'interrompit Emily, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour elle, et elle le sait.  
Elle s'interrompit.  
- Je... Je détestais ma mère. Je la déteste toujours, enfin... Mais je peux te dire que la relation que vous avez... Il n'y a aucune haine. Croit moi. Je sais que quoi je parle.  
Jennifer serra la main d'Emily.  
- Merci Em.  
Emily lui sourit, puis sortit de la salle. Ma soeur me regarda. Pas de la même manière que ma mère. Non. Elle me regarda vraiment. Elle vit que j'étais nerveuse à propos de ce qui allait se passer. Que j'avais terriblement de la peine pour Avery et pour mes parents. Mais aussi de l'amour. Pas de haine, pas de mensonges. Simplement de l'amour. Elle se détendit aussitôt, et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Je me réveillai, et je sentis quelqu'un me tenir par la taille. Je vit ma soeur profondément endormie, et je sourit. Je me dégageai tranquillement et me rendit dans la salle de briefing, où toute l'équipe était réunie.  
- Salut mini-JJ. Bien dormis?  
- Ouaip.  
- Et ton sosie?  
- Elle s'est endormie.  
Emily sourit, et sortit. Sûrement pour aller vérifier que Jen allait bien. Je m'assied à côté de Morgan.  
- Dit, elle sont toujours comme ça l'une envers l'autre?  
- Qui?  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
- Bin, Jen et Em!  
- Oui. Depuis qu'Emily est dans l'équipe, elles sont inséparables. Elles dorment presque toujours l'une chez l'autre.  
Je souris.  
- Comme Anna, Aver et moi... Avant.  
Morgan n'eu pas le temps de me répondre puisque Garcia entra en courant.  
- J'ai deux noms!  
- Qui?  
- Jonathan Adams et Jérémy Evans.  
Je fixai Garcia et m'écriai:  
- Quoi? Non! Tu... Ce... Non...  
Emily et ma soeur entrèrent à ce moment-là. J'essayai de me levai pour aller vers Jennifer, mais je retombai sur ma chaise. Cette dernière se précipita à côté de moi.  
- Kariel! Ça va?  
Je ne répondis pas. Garcia le fit pour moi.  
- Quand j'ai dit les noms des probables meurtriers, elle à comme figée.  
- C'était qui, tes noms?  
- Heum... Jonathan Adams et Jérémy Evans. Pourquoi?  
Jennifer me regarda. Elle semblait surprise, mais terriblement triste.  
Elle me prit dans ses bras, tandis que nous étions bombardée de questions.  
- Attends... Vous les connaissez?  
- Je... Je sors avec Jéremy. Et Jace est son meilleur ami... Je...  
Je m'interrompit. Hotch prit la parole.  
- D'accord. Garcia, envoie nous l'adresse.  
Ils sortirent tous de la salle, mais Jen resta avec moi.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Jéremy me regarda, surpris.  
- Salut Kari.  
- Salut.  
Je m'assied à côté d'Emily. Elle me prit la main sous la table.  
- C'est vrai, Jer? Tu as tué mes parents?  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
- Jace m'a dit que si je ne fesais pas, il allait te faire du mal... Je suis tellement désolé...  
Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues.  
- Tu sais... Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là... Enfin... Je t'aimais tellement... J'avais une confiance aveugle en toi... Mais je ne peux pas... Rester avec toi après ce que tu as fais. C'est trop pour moi...  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Je sais. Mais je t'aime, Kariel. Je suis tellement désolé...  
Je sortis de la salle et me précipitai vers ma soeur et Spencer. Elle me prit dans ses bras, tandis que je pleurais.  
- Je suis fière de toi.  
Je levai les yeux vers elle.  
- Je t'aime.  
Elle sembla surprise, mais me sourit.  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
Je continuai de pleurer, jusqu'a ce que je remarque que l'on ammenait Jace et Jérémy vers une autre salle.  
Au moins, nous savions qui étaient les meurtriers maintenant. Ils avaient avoués.


	8. Chapitre 7

**J'ai décidée de mettre le chapitre 7 maintenant pour me faire pardonner. Il est un peu plus long que le chapitre 6, mais je sais qu'ils sont toujours courts et j'essaie vraiment de les faire le plus longs possible. Mais bref, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**  
L'enterrement avait eu lieu il y avait 1 mois. Je connaissais Jennifer depuis 35 jours. Elle m'emmenait avec elle à Quantico, aujourd'hui. J'allais devoir dire adieu à Anna. Ça me brisait le coeur. J'entendis frapper à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Je me levai pour ouvrir.  
- Salut.  
- Hey.  
Anna entra et se jeta sur le lit. Personne ne parla. Jennifer et Emily étaient sorties donner leurs document sur l'enquête à l'officier en charge de l'affaire.  
- Tu sais, tu va me manquer Kariel Alexy.  
- Toi aussi, Anna-Kate.  
Je la pris dans mes bras. C'est dans cette position que nous trouvâme Emily et Jennifer plusieurs heures plus tard. Nos yeux étaient rougis d'avoir pleuré.  
- Tu va venir me rendre visite?  
- Bien sûr! Et tu pourra me raconter comment vont les filles.  
Elle hocha la tête. J'avais laissé mon poste de capitaine de l'équipe à Anna.  
- Tu va tellement me manquer...  
- Tu va me manquer aussi. Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
Elle me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et sortit.  
Ma meilleure amie venait de partir. J'éclatai en sanglot et me réfugiai dans la salle de bain. Jennifer essaya de venir vers moi mais je reculai. Je vis qu'elle se sentais tellement coupable de me séparer d'elle... Mais en même temps, nous n'avions pas le choix... Je devais partir avec elle.

J'embarquai dans le jet. Toute l'équipe était déjà arrivée. Je m'installai le plus loin possible, et serrai la photo que j'avais trouvée chez moi contre mon coeur. Nous y étions retournés quelques jours plus tôt, à la recherche de mes vêtements et des trucs que je voulais apporter avec moi. J'avais pris mon journal, mon album photo et plusieurs autres trucs. J'avais également ammené mon uniforme de cheerleading du MHS, en souvenir de mes amies. Spencer vint s'asseoir en face de moi.  
- Ça va?  
Je hocha la tête.  
- C'est qui, sur la photo.  
Je lui tendis.  
On y voyait Avery, Anna et moi devant la mer. Nous étions allées chez la tante d'Aver, qui était riche, et nous y avions passées le mois. Elle avait eu l'idée de prendre une photo et nous en avait donnée chacune une. Celle d'Anna était accrochée sur son miroir, dans sa chambre, la mienne était affichée sur le mur de ma chambre et nous avions mis celle d'Aver dans sa tombe, lors de l'enterrement.  
Spencer me rendit la photo et me sourit.  
- Anna-Kate est extraordinaire.  
- Je sais, souris-je.  
Après quoi, je ne parlai plus du voyage. Nous arrivâmes à Quantico quelques heures plus tard. Je débarquai de l'avion avec Spencer, et il me guida vers la voiture noire qui appartenait sûrement au BAU. Je m'installai à l'arrière avec Jennifer tandis que lui et Hotch s'asseyaient à l'avant. J'avais toujours un peu peur des voiture, depuis l'accident. J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais ma soeur sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle me souffla que tout allait bien aller.  
- Alors mini-JJ, tu retournes quand à l'école?  
- Lundi.  
Nous étions samedi. Je redoutai beaucoup ce moment.  
- Ça va aller. Tu va te faire beaucoup d'amies. Tout le monde va t'adorer.  
- Anna et Aver sont et resteront toujours mes seules meilleures amies.  
Ils semblèrent tristes de voir que je continuais de m'accrocher au souvenir d'une morte. Enfin... Mes parents aussi l'étaient. Et ils n'avaient jamais rien dit.  
Le trajet passa rapidement et personne ne parla après mon commentaire. La voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison. Jen débarqua et je fit comme elle. Elle prit nos bagages, et entra à l'intérieur après avoir saluée les autres.  
Je regardai autour. La maison était magnifique. Elle me fit visiter, puis me montra ma chambre.  
- Je sais que ta couleur préférée est le bleu, alors j'ai demandé à un ami de la peindre pendant que nous étions à New-York.  
Je lui sourit.  
- Merci. C'est magnifique.  
Il y avait une fenêtre avec un large rebord, asser large pour pouvoir s'asseoir dessus. Il y avait un lit double au fond de la pièce, avec un bureau et une commode. Je me plaçai devant la fenêtre et constatai qu'elle donnait sur la rue. Ma soeur se tenait derrière moi, et semblait un peu nerveuse.  
- Bon... Heum... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chambre est la première à droite.  
- Merci Jen.  
Elle me sourit, et sortit. Je constatai que plusieurs de mes choses étaient déjà arrivées, et je commençai donc à les ranger. J'accrochai les photos de moi et mes amies, de l'équipe et de mes parents sur le miroir. Je plaçai mes vêtements dans la commode et les arrochai dans le garde-robe. Je me couchai finalement, épuisée et je m'endormis aussitôt.

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit. J'avais à nouveau fait ce rêve, celui où j'étais morte, avec mes parents. Je regardai l'heure: 3h23. Je restai dans mon lit à regarder le plafond, mais je n'arrivai pas à me rendormir. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Jen. La porte était entre-ouverte, et je la poussai et entrai. Je me couchai à côté de ma soeur, qui ouvrit les yeux, en sentant quelqu'un bouger près d'elle. Elle ne parla pas, mais elle plaça une couverture sur moi, avant de fermer les yeux. Je m'endormis rapidement, et ne me réveillai pas de nouveau.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais confuse. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, mais je savais que je n'étais pas chez moi. Les souvenirs refirent surface rapidement, et je me levai en soupirant. J'entendais la radio en bas, et j'imaginai donc que ma soeur était en train de faire le déjeuner. Je descendis l'escalier, et manquai mourir de rire en la trouvant de train de danser, tenant la spatule comme un micro alors qu'elle chantait. Elle se retourna et figea.  
- T'es sûre que tu ne voudrait pas être chanteuse au lieu d'être profileur?  
- Très drôle. Tu veux manger?  
Je hochai la tête. Elle me servit, puis nous mangeâmes. Après le déjeuner, elle décida de me trainer dehors. Je montai donc m'habiller, tressai mes cheveux, puis pris mon cellulaire.  
Je criais à ma soeur:  
- Je suis prête!  
Nous sortâmes dehors et marchâmes toute la journée. Il fesait super beau. Elle me fit visiter un peu, puis nous rentrâmes pour souper.  
- Prête pour demain?  
- Plus ou moins... Enfin... Anna me manque. Et le MHS aussi.  
Elle soupira.  
- Je sais Kari. Elle peut venir ici quand elle veut. Et je suis sûre que tu vas te faire pleins d'amies, là-bas.  
Je me mis à rire.  
- Quoi? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Tu as dit la même chose qu'Em.  
Elle me sourit. Nous regardâmes un film, puis montâmes nous coucher. Et comme hier soir, je ne dormis pas dans ma chambre. J'espérais qu'un jour, je pourrais, sans faire de cauchemars ou avoir peur.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour! Premièrement, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, et je vais essayer d'améliorer les points que vous avez abordés. Premièrement, je vais inclure un moment avec l'équipe dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. Et deuxièment, à la demande générale, je vais tenter d'intégrer du Jémily. Je dis bien tenter, parce que c'est la première fiction que j'écris, et que j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre... Je trouverai bien. Sinon, vos idées sont toujours les bienvenues! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**  
J'entrai dans ma nouvelle école. J'étais vraiment très nerveuse, et Jen m'avait promis de venir me chercher ce soir. L'équipe allait au restaurant et ils m'avaient demandés de venir. Jen retournait au travail aujourd'hui, elle aussi. C'était vraiment grand. Plus que le MHS. Je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau du directeur, et cognai.  
- Oui?  
J'entrai.  
- Je... Bonjour..? Je m'appelle Kariel.  
Il sourit.  
- Oui, je vous attendais. Bienvenue à Quantico.  
Il m'expliqua les règlements de l'école, puis se leva et m'accompagna à mon premier cours. Français. Au moins, je commençais ma première journée avec une matière que j'adorais.  
Il entra dans la classe et je le suivit.  
- Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente Kariel. Tu peux prendre une place. Je m'assied à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Il me sourit.  
La directeur quitta la salle et le professeur se tourna vers moi.  
- Bonjour Kariel. Je suis monsieur Keller. Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de vous?  
Je soupirai.  
- Je viens de New-York. J'étais capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleading. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Anna-Kate, et ma soeur Jennifer.  
Il me regarda. Il savait. Il savait que j'étais l'adolescente dont tout le monde parlait, celle dont les parents avaient été tués. Comment? Je paniquai. Il sembla le remarquer, et me sourit.  
- Bien. Prenez votre manuel à la page 45.  
Je soupirai de soulagement. Le garçon à côté de moi me regarda.  
- Salut. Je m'appelle Logan.  
- Salut.  
- Alors... Qu'est-ce qui t'ammène à Quantico?  
J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître et restai vague.  
- Je vis d'emménager avec ma soeur.  
Il sourit, puis reporta son attention sur le professeur. Il semblait très gentil .À la fin du cours, monsieur Keller demanda à me voir. Logan me regarda et me dit:  
- Je t'attends dehors.  
Je lui sourit et il ferma la porte.  
- Kariel... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux venir me parler.  
- Comment... Comment savez-vous?  
- Ils ont dit aux nouvelles que la jeune fille était capitaine d'une équipe de cheerleading. J'ai simplement additionner 2 et 2.  
Je ne parlai pas et il reprit.  
- Je sais que tu es très douée en français. Que tu as remportée plusieurs prix. J'ai très hâte de voir ce que tu peux faire.  
Je sortit de mon sac mon cahier de texte et je lui tendit.  
- Il y a plusieurs textes là-dedans. Vous pouvez regarder, si vous voulez.  
Il le prit et me sourit.  
- Merci. Tu sais, Logan est quelqu'un de très gentil.  
Je sourit.  
- Tant qu'il n'essaie pas de me tuer lui aussi...  
Il me sourit.  
- Aller. Bonne jounée. Je te rends ton cahier demain.  
Je lui sourit et sortit. Comme promis, Logan m'attendais dehors.  
- Alors... C'est quoi ton prochain cours?  
- Anglais. Toi?  
- Moi aussi.  
Nous nous rendîmes dans la classe, et je m'assied avec Logan. Je remarquai que plusieurs personnes me souriaient.  
- Pourquoi ils me sourient tous comme des idiots?  
- Je crois qu'on va le découvrir...  
Je regardai dans la même direction que lui et vit une fille arriver près de nous.  
- Salut. Je m'appelle Clara. Je voulais simplement t'inviter à une soirée chez moi vendredi soir. Lily et Kenzie seront également là, dit-elle en pointant deux filles qui nous regardaient. Tu peux venir aussi, si tu veux, dit-elle en se tournant vers Logan.  
Je réfléchis un instant.  
- D'accord.  
Elle me sourit et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que.  
- Ce n'est pas une réponse.  
- Si, c'est en une. Arrête de te plaindre et montre moi où se trouve notre prochaine classe.

Lorsque la journée se termina, je me dépêchai d'entrainer Logan dehors.  
- Aller, je vais te présenter à ma soeur. Elle doit m'attendre dehors.  
Nous sortîmes, et je trouvais effectivement Jen dehors. Elle était debout à côté de sa voiture, et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me sourit.  
- Salut!  
Je lui sourit.  
- Salut!Jen, je te présente Logan. Logan, c'est ma soeur, Jennifer.  
- Tu peux m'appeller JJ. Il n'y a que Kari qui m'appelle Jennifer.  
- D'accord. Oh et tu savais qu'elle m'a entraînée dans un stupide party de fille vendredi?  
Elle pouffa de rire.  
- Je te présente Kariel.  
- Hey! Vous savez que je suis toujours là, non?  
Il me sourit.  
- Bon. J'y vais. À demain Kari. Au revoir JJ.  
- Salut Logan.  
Il s'éloigna et je montai dans la voiture avec Jennifer.  
- Logan, hein?  
- Oh, tais-toi.  
Elle se mit à rire, et démarra en direction du restaurant.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant un bâtiment de pierre. L'endroit semblait très accueillant, et je compris immédiatement pourquoi l'équipe y venait. Lorsque nous entrâmes, nous constatèrent que tout le monde était déjà arrivé et qu'il ne manquait plus de nous. Emily regarda JJ et lui sourit. Je m'assied entre Spence et Morgan.  
- Salut mini-JJ. Comment à été ta journée?  
Avant que j'ai pu répondre, JJ lança:  
- Logan.  
Je vis Pénéloppe me regarda avec attention.  
- Qui?  
Je soupirai.  
- Logan Hamilton.  
- Ohhh! Tu t'es fait un...  
- Non.  
Morgan décida de s'en mêler.  
- Aller Kari, donne nous des détails!  
Je le fusillai du regard, ainsi que ma soeur. Heureusement,Spencer vint à mon secours.  
- Vous savez, il est prouvé que deux personnes peuvent être amis sans ressentir quelque chose l'un pour l'autre.  
Je lui sourit.  
- Merci Spence.  
Hotch et Rossi, nous avaient regardés tout ce temps, sourient et secouèrent la tête.  
- Kariel? Tu sais que j'ai un fils, non?  
- Heum... Jack, c'est ça? Jen m'en avait parlé.  
- Oui. Il veut te rencontrer. Il dit qu'il veut rencontrer la soeur de sa tante JJ.  
Je sourit.  
- D'accord. J'adorerais le rencontrer.  
- On fait une soirée chez moi, samedi. Vous n'avez qu'a tous venir?  
Nous hochèrent tous la tête en même temps, et je remarquai le regard que se lançèrent ma soeur et Emily. Décidément, quelque chose se passait entre elles. On ne regardait pas sa meilleure amie de cette façon: je connaissait Anna depuis 10 ans, et je ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Je regardai discrètement Pénéloppe, qui semblait avoir remarqué elle aussi, et je me promis de faire quelque chose pour elles.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt, mais avec mes examens de fin d'année qui approchent, j'ai beaucoup d'étude à faire. Je vous promet de ne pas prendre autant de temps pour le pochain chapitre. Mais bon... Je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**  
Le lendemain, après l'école, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers les bureaux du FBI. Pénéloppe avait reussit à me procurer une passe qui me laissait entrer et sortir à ma guise, comme un vrai agent du FBI. Je la présentai donc au gardien, et me précipitai vers le bureau de Pénéloppe. J'ouvris la porte et entrai.  
- Salut! Il faut que je te parles.  
- Ça tombe bien, je dois te parler moi aussi.  
Je m'assied face à Pénéloppe et commençai.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?  
Elle regarda vers la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait, puis:  
- Tu as remarqué pour JJ et Emily?  
Je me mis à rire.  
- Oui. C'était exactement ce dont je voulais te parler.  
Je soupirai.  
- Quand j'y repenses, le jour où je les ai vues pour la première fois, Em tenait la main de Jen et tentait de la réconforter.  
Je vis Pénéloppe sourire.  
- Je sais... Elles ont des sentiments l'une pour l'autre depuis longtemps, et tout le monde le sait, sauf elles. On pourrait peut-être les aiders?  
Je me mis à sourire à mon tour.  
- Ce serait une bonne idée. Tu as un plan?  
Elle hocha la tête et commença à m'expliquer son idée.

Le soir même, nous décidâmes de mettre notre plan à exécution. J'avais invité Em à souper, mais je n'avais rien dit à Jen. Elle était déjà chez nous, et je partis donc avec Emily. J'en profitai pour la questionner durant le trajet.  
- Hey Em?  
- Oui?  
- Êce que tu as des sentiments pour ma soeur?  
Elle manqua s'étouffer.  
- Qu... Quoi?  
Je soupirai.  
- Je sais, Em. Et j'aimerais vraiment que vous soyez ensembles.  
Elle ne répondit pas, mais je la vis serrer le volant tellement fort que ses jointures devîrent blanches.  
- Emily..? Ça va?  
- Je... Je ne sais même pas si elle ressent la même chose que moi...  
Je souris.  
- J'ai vu la manière dont elle te regarde. C'est sans aucun doute.  
- Alors... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?  
Je souris.  
- Tu devrais lui dire. Ce soir.  
Elle quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes, et je vis une lueur de peur dans son regard.  
- Quoi? Non!  
- Je vais sortir chez Log, et toi, tu vas parler avec ma soeur. N'ai pas peur.  
Elle me regarda quelques secondes, puis elle hocha la tête.  
- D'accord.  
Nous restâmes silencieuse quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'ajoute:  
- Merci Kari.  
Je lui sourit, et reportai mon attention sur la route, en espérant qu'elle parlerait vraiment à Jennifer de ses sentiments.

Je cognai à la porte de chez Logan. J'avais laissé Jen et Em seules après m'être changée et maquillée. J'avais fait le plus vite que j'avais pu et je m'étais précipitée ici. Je me mis à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, alors que j'attendais que Log m'ouvre la porte. J'entendis des pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit.  
- Hey... Salut...  
Il me laissa entrer, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Je le suivit.  
-Bon. J'ai des films, du pop-corn et des bonbons.  
Je lui sourit.  
- Hey, Log?  
Il leva les yeux vers moi.  
- Oui?  
- Merci.  
Il sembla surpris.  
- Merci pour quoi?  
- Pour tout. Tu es vraiment un ami extraordinaire.  
- Tu sais, c'est difficile de ne pas vouloir être ton ami Kari.  
Il se retourna et mis le film. Je restai surprise, mais je ne me posai pas plus de question sur ce qu'il venait de me dire. Vers le milieu du film, nous nous endormâmes.

Je me réveillai lorsque mon téléphone sonna. C'était le matin, et j'étais toujours chez Log.  
- Allô?  
- Salut Kari! reconnu-je la voix de spencer.  
- Hey,Spence. Ça va?  
- Oui, je voulais simplement te demander si tu pouvais venir au BAU ce matin... Nous avons besoin de te parler.  
Je sentis mon coeur battre plus fort.  
- Nous?  
- Oui. Toute l'équipe.  
- Oh... D'accord. Donnez-moi une heure.  
- D'accord. Bye Kari.  
Je raccrochai, et sortit, sans réveiller Logan.

* * *

**Bon. Je sais que c'était court, et je peux vous dire que vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce qui s'est passé entre JJ et Emily, mais ne vous inquiètez pas... Je ne vous ferai pas trop attendre. À bientôt!**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous! Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lires et de voir que vous aimez bien ma fiction. Je sais que je vous dit toujours que je vais poster plus rapidement que la fois précédente, mais je viens de commencer ma semaine d'examens et je suis pas mal occupée.**

**J'ai une question pour vous... J'ai une idée de fiction, un mélange entre les frères Scott et esprit criminel. Je pourrais ajouter du Jemily si vous le voulez. Êce que je devrais l'écrire? Sinon,je peux toujours en écrire une autre simplement sur esprit criminel, avec seulement les personnages de la série, ceux que vous connaisez ?**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**  
J'entrai au BAU une heure plus tard, comme promis.  
- Bonjour Kari.  
- Salut Hotch. Pourquoi pers...  
- Ils sont tous dans la salle de briefing. Nous devons te parler.  
J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.  
Je suivis Hotch, et entrai dans la salle. Tout le monde me regarda.  
- Heum... Salut?  
- Kariel.  
Je me retournai vers ma soeur. Elle semblait terrifiée.  
- Jen? Ça va?  
Elle ne répondit pas et me tendit une photo d'une jeune fille. Je figeai.  
On aurait pu la prendre pour ma jumelle.  
- Je... Je ne comprend pas? Ne me dit pas que j'ai une autre soeur, essayais-je de plaisanter.  
- Non... C'est Alicia Miller.  
Elle me tendit une autre photo.  
- Et elle, Madisson White.  
Je... Pourquoi toutes ces filles me ressemblaient tant?  
- Je... Je ne comprend pas..?  
- Elles ont toutes été tuées.  
Mon dieu...  
- Quoi?  
- Nous voulons que tu fasses très attention, Kariel,me dit Derek.  
Garcia fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit micro.  
- Tiens. Garde ça avec toi tout le temps.  
Je le fixai à mon pendentif.  
- Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, nous pourrons communiquer avec toi.  
Je hochai la tête.  
- Ça alors... Vous savez comment faire peur à quelqu'un...  
Emily éclata de rire.  
- Aller Kari... Ce n'est pas si pire que ça... Nous ne faisons que nous inquièter pour toi. D'ailleurs, Jen aussi est en danger.  
Je me retournai vers ma soeur, qui lança un regard meurtrier à Emily. Je regarda Garcia, et elle sembla me comprendre, puisqu'elle sortit un micro de son sac. Elle me le tendit, et je m'approchai de ma soeur pour le fixer sur son pendentif.  
- Kariel Alexy Jareau. Arrête de...  
- Jennifer Marie Jareau. Si je dois le porter, tu va en avoir un toi aussi.  
Elle me tira la langue, et j'éclatai de rire.  
- Attend... nous interrompit Morgan. Ton deuxième nom est Alexy?  
Je me mis à rire  
- Oui.  
- Oh, il rit, mais tu ne sais pas quel est le sien ..marmonna Emily.  
- Em! Dis-le moi! S'il te plait! la suppliais-je  
- C'est... commença-t-elle  
- Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, cria Morgan  
Je pouffai de rire.  
- Derek J...  
- D'accord! Ça va, on à compris, les interrompit Hotch.  
Je me mis à rire de plus belle, sous le regard interloqué de ma soeur et de l'équipe. Ils avaient beau être des spécialistes du comportement, ils se comportaient comme des enfants et c'était vraiment trop drôle. Bientôt, ils riaient tous avec moi.  
- Bon. Je dois y retourner, j'ai laisser Log seul et il doit s'inquièter.  
Je m'apprêtai à sortir, lorsque ma soeur m'attrapa par la main.  
- Tu fais attention, d'accord?  
- Oui. Je t'aime!  
- T'aime aussi! l'entendis-je crier lorsque je sortis.  
Je marchai dans la rue, et sourit en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Tellement occupée, que je ne remarquai pas la voiture qui me suivait. Un homme sortit, m'attrapa,puis ce fut tout noir.

Lorsque je me réveilla, je constatai que j'étais dans un camion. Mes mains étaient attachées, tout comme mes pieds. J'essayai de m'asseoir, mais la réalisation me frappa: il m'avait mis dans le coffre. Je sentis que mon oreillette était toujours en place, seulement, je ne savais pas si elle fonctionnait encore. La voiture s'arrêta subitement, et j'entendis une porte claquer. Le coffre s'ouvrit, et un homme me prit par dessus son épaule. Nous étions dans un genre de champs. Il me conduisit à l'intérieur, coupa mes liens et me descendit au sous-sol. Il ouvrit une porte,puis lança:  
- Je t'ai ammené de la compagnie. Au fait,je m'appelle Zackary.  
Il me lança sur le sol et je réprimai un cri de douleur lorsque mon poignet heurta le sol. La porte se referma aussitôt. J'entendis quelqu'un sangloter, et je m'approchai.  
- Hey...  
La jeune fille recula vers le mur.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Je m'appelle Kariel.  
- Je... Je m'appelle Ju... June.  
Je lui sourit.  
- Salut June. Tu as quel âge?  
- 14 ans. Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici?  
Je hochai la tête, pas trop certaine de savoir si je devrais lui dire.  
- C'est... C'est un meurtrier.  
Je la vis trembler.  
-Ma soeur travaille au FBI et j'ai une...  
Mon oreillette!  
- Spencer? Jennifer? S'il vous plait... Répondez!  
Je n'entendis rien.  
- Jennifer! S'il te plait... J'ai besoin de toi...  
- À qui tu parles?  
- Ils m'ont donnés une oreillette avant la mission. Mais elle ne marche plus...  
- Tu sais, ils vont te donner un autre nom.  
- Quoi?  
- Le mien, c'est Emma. Quand je leurs ai dit que je ne voulait pas, ils m'ont frappés. Alors maintenant, je ne parles plus. Je ne fais qu'obéir.  
- Écoute moi June. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal à nouveau. Je te le promet.  
Elle hocha la tête. À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Zackary.  
- Bonjour les filles. Vous avez déjà fait connaissance. C'est bien.  
Il se tourna vers moi.  
- À partir de maintenant, tu t'appelles Meghan. Emma et Meghan Anderson.  
- Quoi? Je m'appelle Kariel et elle c'est June. Je...  
- Meghan! Tais-toi!  
Je me levai debout.  
- Sinon quoi, Zackary? Tu vas me tuer,comme toute les autre filles? Tu vas...  
Je ne finis pas ma phrase car je reçu une gifle monumentale dans le visage. J'en tombai sur le sol.  
- Oui, Meghan. Mais avant, je vais m'amuser un peu avec Emma et toi.  
Il sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.  
- Kariel! Ça va?  
- Ouch... marmonnais-je.  
- Je t'avais prévenu...  
- Je t'ai promis qu'il ne te toucherais pas June.  
- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse pour moi!  
- Ma soeur et son équipe vont nous trouver. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Plus les heures passaient, plus l'équipe d'Aaron Hotchner s'inqué avait été déclarée disparue quelques heures auparavant, et ils avaient eu droit à une crise de larme de Garcia, ainsi qu'une de JJ, suivit par des ''je vous l'avais dit.''  
- June Benson à été portée disparue, déclara Garcia en entrant dans la salle de briefing de l'équipe.  
- Elle et Kariel doivent être au même endroit.  
- D'accord, Garcia, trouve tout ce que tu peux sur June Benson. JJ,organise une conférence de presse. Prentiss et Morgan, allez à l'école. Reid, trouve moi ce que toutes ces filles on en commun. Rossi et moi nous allons interroger les parents de June.  
L'équipe de dispersa rapidement, priant pour retrouver les deux jeunes filles en vie.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous! Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez l'évolution de l'enquête, ainsi que ce que vous attendez tous depuis le début... Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**  
Zackary n'était pas revenu, mais je continuais de croire que si je provoquais sa rage, il ne toucherais pas à June.  
- Hey Kariel?  
- Hum?  
- Pourquoi il veut changer nos noms?  
Je réfléchis à sa question.  
- Je crois qu'il veut revivre quelque chose... Zackary n'est probablement pas son vrai nom. Meghan et Emma doivent être deux personnes à qui il tenait et qui l'on laissé tomber.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Kariel?  
- Oui?  
- J'ai peur...  
Je la pris dans mes bras. June semblait tellement jeune... Elle avait de magnifique yeux bleus et les cheveux tellement blonds que l'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient blancs. Elle était un peu plus petite que moi, mais elle semblait tellement fragile que je me promis de tout faire pour la sauver, au prix de ma propre vie.

Derek Mogan frappa son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter toute l'équipe.  
- Ça fait 4 heures maintenant! Pourquoi n'avons nous...  
Il fut interrompu par un grincement provenant de la radio.  
- Vous avez entendu?  
- Entendu quoi?  
- La radio. Elle fonctionne.  
La radio en question était celle qui avait été installer pour pouvoir entendre à partir du micro de Kariel.  
- Quoi? Mais nous l'avons essayée tout à l'heure!  
JJ fut la première à se lever et à se précipiter vers la radio.  
- Kariel?  
Elle entendit un grincement, puis la voix de Kariel se fit entendre:  
- Je crois qu'il veut revivre quelque chose... Zackary n'est probablement pas son vrai nom. Meghan et Emma doivent être deux personnes à qui il tenait et qui l'on laissé tomber.  
- Zackary? demanda Spencer  
- Je crois qu'elle parle avec June Benson, murmura Emily  
- Garcia, recherche un adolescent du nom de Zackary qui fréquenterais l'école de June, ordonna Hotch.  
- Hotch? murmura JJ  
Il se tourna vers elle.  
- Qui sont Meghan et Emma?  
- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, dit-il en sortant en direction du bureau de Garcia.  
JJ resta là, à écouter la voix de sa soeur, priant pour qu'elle aille bien.

- Ne t'endors pas June.  
- Mais je suis tellement fatiguée...  
- Raconte moi quelque chose alors.  
Je vit la jeune blonde soupirer et commençer:  
- Mes parents sont toujours absents. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne savent même que j'ai disparu. Ils croient que me donner tout ce que je veux compense pour leur absence.  
Je murmurai:  
- Mes parents ont été tués.  
Je vis June se relever et se confondre en excuse:  
- Je suis désolée Kariel! Je.. Je ne savais pas... Si...  
- Ça va. Ce n'était pas mes vrais parents.  
Je vis June me regarder avec surprise.  
- Je t'expliquerai.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant que notre pire cauchemar ne se produise. Zackary entra, un couteau à la main.  
- Bonjours mes amours, vous m'avez manquées.  
- Dommage. Pas nous.  
- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, Meghan.  
Je haussai les épaules.  
- Peu importe. Même si je meurs ici, tu vas te faire attraper.  
Je le vis sourire méchamment. Il s'approcha de moi, mais je ne bougeai pas.  
- Nous allons voir si tu veux toujours faire ta maligne.  
Il passa son couteau sur ma joue, l'entaillant profondément. Je m'étais promise de ne pas crier, mais ce fut plus fort que moi.  
- Arrêtez! entendis-je June crier.  
- Tais-toi! hurla Zackary.  
Il m'attrapa par les poignets, et j'hurlai de douleur. Celui-ci était rapidement devenu bleu, confirmant ma théorie de fracture.  
- Pourquoi dois-tu être si méchante Meghan? Tu as toujours préféré Ethan à moi.  
Je décidai de jouer le jeu. Il était en plein délir.  
- Et toi? Tu aimais mieux Emma!  
- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien! Je ne voulais que te rendre jalouse!  
- Tu as réussi, murmurai-je. Pourquoi nous fais-tu autant souffrir?  
- Je... Je ne voulais pas Meg... Vous ne m'avez pas laisser le choix!  
- Tu l'a maintenant. Laisse-nous...  
- Je... Je ne peux pas... Vous allez tout raconter...  
- Non. Je te le promet.  
Il sembla réfléchir.  
- Non. Vous allez vous enfuir à nouveau!  
Il me poussa sur le sol, et sortir de la pièce. Il claqua la porte, et je l'entendis la barrer.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura JJ.  
Elle était seule dans la salle de briefing, et avait entendue toute la conversation. Elle avait vraiment cru que Kariel allait réussir à sortir avec sa petite mise en scène...  
- Jennifer?  
Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Emily.  
- Je... Oui?  
Elle s'approcha et tira la blonde dans ses bras.  
- Hey... Ça va aller... Nous allons la retrouver.  
- Mais... Mais si on ne la retrouve pas? sanglota-elle.  
- Chuuut... Je te le promet Jen. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrai pour la rammener.  
JJ leva les yeux vers Emily.  
- Tu sais... Je ressens la même chose que toi...  
- Qu... Quoi?  
- L'autre soir... Lorsque tu m'a dis que tu m'aimais... J'ai eu peur... Et je... Je sais que je ne te mérites pas et je comprendais si tu ne ressens plus la même chose que moi, mais je...

Elle fut interromput par les lèvres de la brune sur ses siennes. Elle senti Emily l'attraper par la taille et l'attirer encore plus près d'elle.  
JJ oublia tout: le fait que Kariel était portée disparue, et qu'elle allait peut-être mourir. Le simple fait de se retrouver dans les bras de sa meilleure amie suffisait à lui faire oublier toutes les peines du monde.  
Emily recula de quelques pas, mais garda la main de la blonde dans la sienne.  
- Ne dis jamais que tu ne me mérites pas, car c'est tout le contraire: c'est moi qui ne te mérites pas. Tu es parfaite. Et je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur... Mais je sais que je pourrais passer ma vie à t'aimer et ne jamais regretter d'être avec toi.  
JJ ne répondit pas, mais l'attira dans un autre baiser. Cette fois, ce qui les sépara fut la voix de Kariel à la radio.  
- June? Êce qu'il t'a blessée?  
- Ce sont des vieilles blessures... Mais... Oh mon dieu... Ta joue!  
- Quoi ma.. Oh... Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Mais... Kariel!  
JJ lâcha immédiatement la main d'Emily et se précipita devant la radio pour écouter le reste de la conversation. Elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. De quelle blessure parlait June?  
- Ça va June... Moi au moins je n'ai pas les côtes cassées...  
- Mais tu... ta joue! répéta l'adolescente.  
Les deux jeunes femmes entendirent Kariel soupirer.  
- June! Ce n'était qu'un coup de couteau! Ne...  
La voix à la radio coupa.  
- Quoi? Un coup de couteau? Je... Pourquoi la radio à-t-elle coupéé? Em...  
Emily s'approcha de JJ.  
- Attends... Je vais demander à Garcia de la répa...  
Elle fut interrompu par le reste de l'équipe, qui entra rapidement. Hotch se mit à parler:  
- Nous avons un nom..  
- QUOI? cria presque JJ  
- Garcia à réeussi à traçer le signal de la radio.  
- Et ça ne vous à pas tenter de me le dire avant? hurla cette fois JJ.  
- Jen... tenta Emily.  
- Qui c'est?  
- Zackary Anderson.  
- Son adresse?  
- Dans une cabanne abbandonnée. Sur la 3 rue.  
-On y va.

* * *

**Voilà... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! **


End file.
